A Cynical Shade Of Green
by echopapa
Summary: Daria comes into possession of the most powerful weapon in the universe. What happens when the owner comes looking for it?
1. Chapter 1

-1A Cynical Shade Of Green

Chapter 1

As usual, Daria and Jane were supposed to be studying, as usual the distraction of a new episode of Sick, Sad World was too strong.

"Space Aliens - here to conquer us or here to sell their junk on eBay? Next on Sick, Sad World!"

Daria killed the sound and flipped the remote onto her bed. "Well, I guess it makes as much sense as coming to take our skins."

"I don't know, I think you'd look good as a jacket," said Jane, as she stretched out on the floor.

"If there's enough left of me for a pair of boots, I'm sure that your butt can give them a good home," Daria replied. "What's that?" A sparkle caught her eye through the sawed-off bars of her window. She swung her feet onto the floor and stared while the green glow became an orb that floated through the window.

The glowing emerald sphere stopped a foot from Daria's face, hovered a moment, and before the pair could react, faded, and left a small green object that bounced on the carpet.

"What is it?" Jane said, the first to recover.

"I don't know," Daria replied. "It looks like a…ring?" It lay near her left boot. She knelt to examine it.

"Don't touch that!" Jane exclaimed. "You don't know where it's been!"

"Clichés I don't need," said Daria, poking it with a finger. "I dunno… it looks harmless." She picked it up. "It _is_ a ring," she mumbled, rotating it between thumb and index finger.

She had never seen anything like it before. It was dark green, smooth like plastic but fairly dense. The design on the face was a hollow circle with one short bar on either side, overall it looked like a stylized version of an old-fashioned railroad lantern.

"It is kinda cute, in an abstract sort of way," Jane said. "Why don't you try it on?"

"Yeah, right. Like I always wear rings that drop out of green UFOs," Daria replied. "Oh, what the hell." She slipped the ring onto her right middle finger.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Daria noticed the ring getting warmer. A green glow erupted, filling the room with emerald brilliance, dazzling her. When her vision cleared, she noticed Jane staring at her, jaw agape. "What is it?" Daria said.

"Look in the mirror."

Daria's clothes were gone. Instead, she was wearing a one piece black skintight bodysuit, that covered her from neck to hands to feet. The torso and feet were green, her hands covered with white gloves. The green ring symbol was duplicated in a white circle on her chest. She looked at her face. She couldn't feel it, but there was a black domino mask over her eyes.

Daria's eyes dropped to the ring. "What the hell is going on here?" she said. The ring started to glow again, and to her utter astonishment, it spoke.

_Daria Morgendorffer of Earth, _the ring reverberated, _You have been chosen in this emergency as one who is worthy. You are henceforth to be known as Green Lantern of Sector 2814_.

"Green what?" Daria said. Jane smiled, then chuckled, then burst out loud in laughter, in mixed amusement and relief. "What's so funny?" Daria said. "I look like a damn circus clown. What happened to my clothes?"

"Oh my poor dear Daria," replied Jane. "You've just had an origin!"

"No I didn't, and keep my personal life out of this!"

"No, no," Jane said. "I mean you've just become a Superhero! You're wearing tights and a mask, and you've got a talking ring. I went through a Superhero phase in my art; I should know what one looks like. I've got sketchpads full of guys and gals in capes. Though I must admit that my Heroines usually fill their costumes out better than you do."

Daria's face reddened for a moment. Then the rest of what Jane said began to sink in. 'You mean I can fly?"

_You can fly, and anything your mind can imagine, the ring can create. _Obviously the ring was programmed to answer questions related to her powers.

"Cool," said Jane. "Why don't you give it a try? Fly around the room. Have the ring sprinkle fairy dust, or whatever."

Daria really couldn't believe she could fly...but the thing had transformed her clothes. Without helping it, her mind started to wander…she closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining herself floating, drifting through the air…

"Woo-hoo! Go girl!" erupted Jane.

Daria's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, she was two feet off the carpet and drifting toward the television set. The ring was again glowing. She stretched out her hands. They were glowing; indeed her entire body was surrounded in an emerald sheath.

Her concentration broken, she felt herself falling forward; throwing out her hands in panic, she stopped, and again hovered.

"How about a real test?" said Jane. "Here, I'll open a window." She started forward; but before she could reach it a green hand shot from the ring past her, unlatched and pushed up the window.

"Wow!" said Daria. "I just thought about it, and the ring did it! Hmmm…" A wicked little smile played across her face. "Be right back."

Daria floated across the room and out the window. Jane went to it and tilted her head to see her drifting upward, arms outstretched, moving faster and faster - stopping suddenly about fifty feet up - then she suddenly streaked off toward Lawndale High, a fading green trail behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Shayera Hol placed the soup on a tray, arranged toast on the side, and placed a metal cover over it. Picking it up, she carried the meal down the Watchtower's corridors until she came to a door and knocked. "John?" she called. The sound echoed through the giant space station.

After a moment came an answer. "Come in."

The door slid aside and Shayera, known to the world as Hawkgirl, entered with the tray and set it down on a night stand beside the bed. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

John Stewart sat up in bed. "A little", he replied.

Shayera leaned over and touched his head. She could feel beads of sweat against his dark skin. "You're still feverish," she said. She stepped over the basin to wet a towel.

"Yeah, and I just had a lulu of a nightmare, too." the Green Lantern replied. He threw back the covers and swung his feet to the floor. "I'm late for monitor duty. Where is everybody, anyway?" John tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overcame him. He sat back down quickly.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Hawkgirl said, easing him back into bed and placing the compress on his forehead. "Big strong Marine or not, you've got to let the flu run its course." She sat down beside him and held his hand. "The rest of the League was called away in space on a mission. I volunteered for monitor duty. Someone had to stay behind to nurse you, anyway." Shayera stood up and stretched, unfurling the wings on her back to their full twelve foot span. "I must admit, though, it's gotten a little cramped after two days."

John smiled. "I guess it's appropriate to have an angel watch over me. You'd look more the part if you took the helmet off, though."

Shayera chuckled. "You think?" She reached up and pulled off the beaked helmet, shaking a cascade of red hair over her shoulders. "Is that better?" she said, closing her wings and sitting on the bed again.

"Lots," John replied. "Now I won't smash my nose when I do this-" He reached up, caressed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. After a few moments, his hands started to roam..

"Easy, tiger," Shayera pulled back and smiled. "Save that for when you're well enough to go a whole nine rounds. You don't want me to put you in intensive care, do you?"

"It might be worth it. But, you're right, Shay." John took the tray and uncovered it. "How did you know about chicken soup?"

"Lots of time in the library," she replied, idly nibbling a piece of toast. "Did you say you had nightmares?"

"A doozy," John said. "In my delirium, I dreamed I was fighting Solomon Grundy when he dropped a mountain on me. I was half crushed and the air was running out. I realized that my time was up so I figured that the last thing I could do was send my Power Ring out to find my successor. I willed it off my finger and out through a crack in the debris. I could see it shooting off and disappearing into the sky."

He held up his right hand. "I'm glad that was just a dr- Wha-?" He stared in shock. His Power Ring was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daria returned to the window after a few minutes. "Jane?" She called, hovering outside.

Jane appeared at the window. "That was quick. Where'd you go?"

"I just went to see if the Lions were still holding their practice for tomorrow night's game," Daria said. "I've got something I want to try. Come on, I'll fly you."

"Oh, no, uh, I'll walk, thank you very much," Jane objected, even as Daria enveloped her in a bubble and pulled her through the open window. Jane stopped speaking when she noted they were airborne. She then looked around and said, "Say, you're pretty good at this."

"Flying's pretty easy," Daria replied. "I just imagine the way I feel when I'm flying in a dream, and volia! I'm up and away!"

"Yeah, but what about those dreams you have when you're falling?" Jane quipped. Just then, the green aura around the pair died, and they started to plummet.

"Eep!" screamed Daria. "Why did you have to say that? Come on, ring, work!" Putting all of her concentration into remaining airborne, their auras blazed into life while their fall slowed, then stopped, with them hovering mere feet above the ground.

"You sure you got that thing under control?" Jane moaned.

"Well, you're the one that started talking about falling!" Daria said. "I got to thinking about it, and as soon as I started to be afraid it would happen, it did! I'm all right now. Come on, the school is just over this stand of trees."

"Okay," Jane said, chastened. "Sorry, I guess you don't need any doubts when you're trying to concentrate, especially about flying, Lets go, Amiga!" Daria smiled, and with a blaze of the ring they once again headed for Lawndale High.

The pair landed behind the bleachers. "Go up in the stands and keep an eye on the locker room exit," Daria said. "Kevin should be out in a few minutes. Watch for the fireworks."

As Jane made her way up the stands, Daria slipped over to the exit and hid behind a bush. Inside, Kevin Thompson, LHS quarterback and Michael MacKenzie, team captain, had finished changing.

"That was a great practice session, Mack Daddy!" Kevin said. "We shouldn't have any problem with those Cougars tomorrow night!" He pulled on his shoelaces. "Can you tell Brittany that I'll be out in just a mo?"

"Don't call me Mac- aw, never mind," Michael replied. "Yeah, we're gonna cream 'em." He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "Sure. I'll tell her." Michael left.

"Good. He's alone," Daria thought as the infrared goggles she had created to check the locker room vanished. "It's show time."

Kevin got up from the bench and walked to the mirror over the sinks to check his hair. He heard a noise behind him.

"Grrrr."

"What was that?" Kevin looked up.

"GRRRR!"

Kevin looked behind him. Standing behind him was the biggest, meanest looking Rottweiler he had ever seen! It stood four feet high, wore a spiked collar and stared at him with eyes blazing, snarling, a mouth full of foam flecked fangs that just waited to tear him limb from limb! The fact that it was also Kelly green almost didn't register at all with Kevin's fear addled brain.

"Nice doggie. NICE doggie," Kevin quavered as he inched towards the exit. "Just don't kill me. Let me eaaase out of here-" His courage broke. "Aaaaaa!" He broke for the exit at breakneck speed, with the emerald Cujo growling and snapping at his heels.

Mack was with Brittany at the foot of the bleachers. "I hope Kevvie comes out soon," Brittany said. "I have this new cheer I had worked out, he always seems to like them especially when I jump _waaay_ high and - Kevvie? Is that you?"

"Aaah! Help! He's a killer! Save me!" Kevin screamed past the two, a tiny Chihuahua yapping at his heels.

After a moment of stunned silence, Michael spoke. "Brittany," he said, "Did that dog seem a little...green to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had too much guacamole?" Brittany replied.

Daria and Jane took off, laughing into the night. "Did you see the look on Kevin's face?," Daria said.

"I wish I had a camera," said Jane. "Of course, I probably would have done something like a mouse or a moth, but I think a Chihuahua works, too."

The pair landed in the Morgendorffer back yard. "It should be about nine," Daria said. "Quinn should still be babysitting, and my folks told me that their movie started late. I don't think anyone's home yet, but why take a chance?"

"Yeah, you don't want to walk into the house trying to explain who's having a costume party and why _you_ were there," Jane said.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if I can change this costume?" Daria said. "I know that tights are standard garb for the super set, but I'd like to leave a little more to the imagination."

Why don't you try? I'll be Edna Mode and critique for you. Just remember…"

"No capes," Daria laughed. "How about a trenchcoat? I've seen a couple of superheroes wear them." Her ring blazed, and a black trenchcoat covered her body. "How do I look?" She turned for Jane, while a green full length mirror appeared behind her.

"Nah. Trenchcoats are more of a guy thing." Jane replied.

"Maybe you're right." The trenchcoat vanished. "But since I _am_ a girl…" A green skirt appeared over her tights, covering her to mid thigh.

"I like," said Jane, "but there seems to be something...missing."

Daria studied her reflection. "I know. What do I need?…" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah!" Over her feet appeared a pair of green Doc Marten boots, the tops coming up to just below her knees.

"Perfect!" said Jane. "Enough girls wear them so they won't associate you with Green Lantern. Gotta protect the old secret identity, you know."

"Secret identity? Jane, this has been all fun and games up to now, but I'm not cut out to be a superhero," Daria said. "Fighting crime, saving lives? I'm just a schoolkid with a smart mouth who likes to veg out on the sofa." She held up her right hand. "Besides, this ring belongs to the real Green Lantern."

"You heard what the ring said," Jane replied. "You've been chosen. Besides, 'With great power-'"

"Don't give me that Spider-Man crap. That was just a movie. And, besides…" Daria sniffed. "Do you smell smoke?"

Jane glanced up. "Look!" she pointed. There was an orange glow beyond the trees.

Daria gasped. "That's the Gupty's house!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Gone?" said Shayera. "What happened to it?"

John jumped out of bed and pulled a robe off of a nearby hook. "Power rings are programmed not to directly respond to the subconscious mind; it makes them safe to wear while you are asleep. I removed that failsafe because doing so decreased its reaction time in battle - sometimes milliseconds may mean the difference between life and death." He shrugged sheepishly. "I forgot to put the failsafe back on when I got sick, and the ring mistook my fever dream for a real situation and acted accordingly."

"So where is the ring now?" Shayera asked.

"Probably somewhere on Earth, on the finger of someone it has chosen to be my replacement."

Shayera thought for a moment. "You have the Power Battery here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I brought it up for my shift. It's in my locker." John replied.

"Get it and meet me in the Monitor Womb," Shayera said. "I've got an idea." She put on her helmet, spread her wings and flew out the door, soaring up the central spine of the Watchtower and alighting on the Monitor Womb deck, where all of Earth's communications were studied and sensors constantly scanned the surface for signs of trouble. She sat, adjusted the console and powered up the main display.

John joined her a few minutes later, wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, carrying what looked like a green railroad lantern. He placed it on the console and sat down beside Shayera. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

She picked up a scanner and passed it over the battery, then fed the readings into the console. "Now that I've got the scent, I'm scanning the Earth looking for the energy signature of your ring; when it's used, we should be able to pick it up. Good thing your battery's here, this only works when it's part of the loop."

Ten minutes passed, with the Earth slowly turning under the scan. Relay satellites scanned the Earth's far side. "There!" John shouted. The alarm sounded and green cross hairs appeared over the northeastern U.S.

"Pulling up those coordinates.." Shayera checked the readouts. "...It's a city in the United States called 'Lawndale'."

"I'm checking radio traffic in that area for Green Lantern sightings," John said, tapping the keyboard. "Nothing…"

"Well, we know where the ring is," said Shayera. "The _Javelin_ can get us there in twenty minutes."

"Wait," said John. "Here's a emergency call."

"Unit 22, fire reported at a residence south of Cranberry Commons mall," the speaker blared. "Will give address en route, please respond."

"You think our ring bearer may be there?" Shayera said.

"Maybe," John replied. "It's worth checking out."

They got up and started to leave for the hangar deck. Suddenly, the monitor alarm again blared. The pair turned back to see the screen shift to a view of deep space.

"Wormhole opening up inside the orbit of Mars," Shayera said, sitting back down at the console. "Object emerging...It's headed straight for Earth."

John checked the readouts. "No, it's headed straight for _us_. And it's putting out a metric buttload of energy...Power Ring energy. It's another Green Lantern."

The pair watched as the Lantern approached the Watchtower, slowed, than stopped outside the large Earth side picture window. The glowing green figure hovered for a moment, then its ring produced a giant hand. Its fingers curled into a fist, raised up over the plexisteel, and then...gently rapped on the transparency.

"Well," said Shayera, "Aren't you going to let them in?"

John placed a force field over the window, then opened the pane to admit the visitor. The Lantern entered, and the window closed.

"John Stewart," said the Lantern, "I thought that you were dead. I'm pleased to see that I was wrong."

Shayera's face was an unreadable mask. John turned to her and gestured to the Green Lantern. "Shay," he said, "You remember Katma Tui, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Jane, call 911! Hurry!" Daria was gone, with nothing but a fading emerald trail in the sky behind her.

Seconds later, Daria arrived at the Gupty home. Just as she feared, the house was ablaze. The car was gone, but she knew that Lauren and Lester didn't like to keep the kids out this late. The children must still be inside.

_I need to get in..how? _She raised her fist and a battering ram erupted, splintering the front door. She flashed inside and landed on the foyer. The air was thick and dark with smoke. Her aura protected her lungs from the smoke and heat, but Daria couldn't see a thing. "Tad! Tricia! Where are you?" _No answer. Let me try infrared..no good, too much heat all around. Wait a minute...are these? Yes! The stairs..._

Daria flew up the stairwell to the second level. _No flames here, but smoke everywhere. Here's the kids' room.. _She entered the bedroom and swept it with her goggles...empty! Where are they? "Taaad! Tricia!"

She stopped and listened. _Flames downstairs getting louder...must be getting closer. Can't hear anything...wait! _She thought that she could just make out muffled voices. She scanned the room again..._Of course! The closet! _Daria ran over and opened the closet door. There the kids were, huddled on the floor in their pajamas, clutching each other and sobbing.

"I woke up and smelled smoke and there was smoke everywhere and I woke Tad and we couldn't breathe and we ran to the closet and started yelling - Who are you?" The girl said, coughing.

"It's okay, Tricia. I'm a friend. Here, you and Tad grab on to me, we're getting out of here." She picked up the Gupty children, one in each arm, gripped them tightly, and extended her aura to enclose them. "Don't be afraid of the light, it'll protect you from the fire. You ready?" They nodded. "Good. Here we go."

Daria flew the children through the window and deposited them on the front lawn, near the sidewalk arch. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

Tad and Tricia were jumping up and down, chattering, the fire momentarily forgotten. "We were flying!" "We flew!" "I know you now, you're a superhero!" "You're Green Lantern!" "I thought Green Lantern was a guy!" "I thought Green Lantern was black!" "Is that ring magic?" "What else can you do? Quinn has got to see this!" They looked around. "Quinn! Where are you? There's a real live superhero here!"

Daria gasped. "_Quinn's_ your babysitter?" She looked back at the house, now fully ablaze. "Oh my god, she must still be in there! You two stay here!" Daria raced back inside the inferno.

Quinn wasn't upstairs with the kids, Daria thought, she must have been downstairs. _Still can't see...infrared is useless, have to feel my way around...feel! That's it! _She willed her goggles away and replaced them with a sonar set. The entire area sprang to life as ultrasound filled the room and bounced back to her headset. Daria checked the dining room and living room. _No Quinn. _The kitchen was an inferno. If Quinn was here, it was too late. _No it can't be. _Daria bit her lip, bitterly. _Am I too late?_

_Can she be anywhere else? Wait! The laundry room!_

Daria flew across the kitchen, down a short hall and into the laundry room. It was filled with smoke, the flames just reaching it. Quinn lay sprawled across a hamper. Daria quickly examined her. No signs of burns, but she was clearly unconscious. She picked up Quinn like a rag doll and slung her across her shoulder.

The side of the house erupted in a explosion of flaming debris, the center of which was a green bubble, inside of which Daria carried Quinn. She flew to the Gupty children and deposited her on the lawn. _She's not breathing_, Daria thought. _What do I do? Well, here's where watching all those medical shows comes in handy. _She began CPR, straddling Quinn's chest and beginning chest compressions. _One, two, three, four, five, six...breathe one breathe two.._

Tad and Tricia had long ago figured out to unblock their cable TV, and had seen enough medical shows on the sly to see that Quinn was in deep trouble. "Is Quinn all right?" Tricia asked, pulling on Daria. "Green Lantern, is Quinn gonna die?" Tad started to wail.

One, two, three, four, five, six...breathe one breathe two.. "No, she's not going to die," Daria grunted. Both children were now terrified, crying and screaming. _How am I going to calm them? More compressions.. One, two, three, four, five, six...breathe one breathe two.. _Daria thought. She could hear sirens in the distance. Will they get here in time?

"Tad, Tricia, hush." Daria closed her eyes, and in a blinding flash, her costume was gone, replaced by her street clothes. As if on cue, Quinn coughed, and then started to breathe on her own. Daria turned to the kids, smiled and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You _know_ I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister."

Daria! You're Green Lantern! You're a superhero!

"Let me see if I can save your house, kids." Daria stood and fired a beam at the Gupty house, enveloping it in a dome. A vacuum pump attached itself to the dome and whirred loudly, sucking the smoke into the sky. In seconds, the fire was out.

"Yay, Daria, you did it! The fire's out!"

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Daria said, kneeling and taking each child by the hand. This is our secret, okay?"

Tricia spoke. "What do you think we are, stupid? We know all about secret identities. We'll never tell. Right, Tad?"

Daria heard a moan. Quinn was starting to come around. "Dar-" She coughed. "Daria! Are the kids-"

"Don't worry." Daria propped up her sister. "They're fine."

"Yeah, D- a new Green Lantern saved us," Tad said. "She saved you too!"

Tricia thought quickly and then nudged Daria. She then pointed skyward. "See? There she goes!"

Taking Tricia's cue, Daria held her hand behind her back, formed an image of herself in costume and made it streak across the sky.

"A skirt with tights? "Quinn sighed. "That's so 90's." She lay down again.

Daria could hear the Lawndale FD arrive at the far side of the house. She collapsed the bubble and the house started to smolder again. The firefighters rushed inside, knocking out the hot spots.

"Hey you guys, over here!" Daria looked up and saw Jane leading two paramedics with a stretcher.

While they treated Quinn, Jane hastily took Daria aside. "I saw most of it," Jane whispered. "I've got you covered."

A TV news crew arrived and set up, breathlessly reporting the arrival of a new Green Lantern in Lawndale and her dramatic rescue of three people in a house fire. While the sister of one of the victims rode with her to hospital, her friend and the other two victims gave the reporter a dramatic story of how the GL saved the three, put out the fire and modestly took off before they could thank her properly. Jane even provided an artist's sketch of Lawndale's own superhero.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

For a few moments, Katma Tui tried to retain her stoic stance, but to no avail. She rushed across the room to John and hugged him tightly. Shayera stood by with her arms folded, dark thoughts involving the mace hanging at her side and Katma's head playing through her mind. Katma finally broke the clinch and stood back, holding John's hands in hers.

"I was on leave on Korugar when I got a message from Oa. The Guardians informed me that the Lantern of 8472 was dead and his ring was seeking a new owner," the red-skinned woman explained. "Since I had a ...history with you, I volunteered to come here to train the new Ringbearer, and - to avenge your death." Katma looked at John thoughtfully. "Obviously, I don't have to do either. What happened? I stopped here to get your battery."

John Stewart sheepishly explained to his ex-lover how his Power Ring misinterpreted his nightmare and was accidentally sent to find a new owner. "- and we were just about to go track it down when you showed up," he finished.

A smile played across Katma's lips, then a chuckle, then she burst into gales of laughter. "You mean you disabled the subconscious failsafe?" she said when she could breathe again. "That's one of the most rookie mistakes you can make! G'Nort did that once and woke up to find himself chasing comets!"

"Well, that furball does that all the time anyway," John said.

Shayera glared at the two.. "I hate to break up this reunion, but don't we have a ring to retrieve?"

John stood behind Shayera and rubbed her shoulders. "Shay, don't get mad. We're just friends now." He turned to Katma. "But she does have a point. Kat, can you -"

"Of course," the Korugarian replied. "My ring can locate yours easily. We can be there in minutes." Katma Tui enclosed the pair in a bubble and they all passed through the walls of the Watchtower and headed for Earth.

Tendrils of air played around the emerald sphere as Katma pulled it through the atmosphere. Inside, Shayera reached around John's waist. "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I'm still a little insecure. We haven't been together all that long and - " she paused, deep in thought. "Sometimes I'm afraid that...duty might drive us apart."

John laughed. "Shay, when this is all over, let's go away by ourselves and I'll show you how close we can get…"

Katma looked back. "I can hear you two in there, you know."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Helen and Jake stood by Quinn's bed in Lawndale General's ER. Daria sat nearby in an easy chair, fiddling with the ring on her right hand.

"But Muh-om! Really, I feel fine! I'm just a little sore from all that VCR that Green Gal or whatever she's called did to me."

"That may be so, sweetie, but the doctor said that you really need to stay here overnight, just to make sure."

At that moment, a nurse came in to check Quinn's vital signs. As he inflated her blood pressure cuff, she couldn't help but notice his pale blue eyes and his dimpled chin. "You're doing fine, Miss Morgendorffer. Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"Well, a diet Ultra-Cola would be nice," Quinn replied. "And - " she glanced at his badge. "Rick, would you be a dear and bring me another pillow? This one is just a little too flat."

"Sure thing, Miss Morgendorffer."

"Please, call me Quinn." The nurse left. "Maybe I _could_ stay a little while," Quinn said, admiring the retreating form of the nurse. "I am just a _little_ tired."

"Well, at least we know there's no brain damage," Daria said. "You're just as predatory as ever."

"Just keeping in practice. I just _have_ to call the Fashion Club to tell them what hotties they have here. They'll be so jealous." Quinn thought a minute. "Mom, can I borrow your phone? I lost mine in the fire."

"Later, dear," Helen said, "I'm expecting a call. Are you up to telling us what happened?"

Quinn shifted in bed, finger to her lip. "I had put the kids to bed and had gone downstairs to watch TV" - _Darn it!_ She said to herself. _I forgot to put the block back on!_ "I thought I smelled smoke, and I went to the kitchen to check. I didn't see anything and was checking the laundry room when I heard this bang behind me. I turned around and the kitchen was already on fire. I couldn't get past the fire to get to the children, so I closed the door and went to call 911-" Quinn's eyes started to well up. "Then I remembered that I was just getting ready to call Stacy and I had left my cellphone on the sofa! I couldn't get out and I was so afraid for Tad and Tricia, and the smoke started coming into the room and...the next thing I know I'm laying out in the yard with Daria and the kids standing over me." Quinn started to sob.

Jake sat on the bed and hugged his daughter. "There, there, kiddo. Everything's all right now. You and the kids are alive, thanks to that Lantern."

Just then Helen's phone buzzed. She pulled out the phone and left the room to take the call.

"I wonder where she came from, though," Jake said. "We see superheroes on TV all the time, but they hang out in big cities like New York and Gotham." Jake shuddered. "Gotham's full of crazies. My dad took me there once. We were taking a bus tour and it had gotten dark when I thought I saw a guy with a gun duck into an alley. I tried to tell Mad Dog about it and he just said, 'Stupid kid, you're just jumping at shadows,' he said. He said that he couldn't wait for my military school application to go through so they could make a man out of me. Old Man! Couldn't wait to get rid of me..."

"Dad! You're hurting my shoulders!"

"Oh! Sorry, Kiddo." Jake let go. "Anyway, I wonder if she's here to stay or just passing through?"

"I wonder myself," Daria said thoughtfully.

Helen re-entered the room. "Thanks, I'm so glad you called. I'm glad your family is fine. Yes, I've got your number at the hotel. Please call me if anything else comes up. No, don't be silly, I'll be glad to take the case. All right. Goodbye." Helen closed the connection.

"Who was that at this hour?" said Jake.

"That was Lester Gupty," Helen replied. "He just got through talking with the forensics chief at the Fire Department. He said that it was a clear cut case of defective wiring. Somehow the Gupty's house missed that big aluminum wiring recall a few years ago and the whole house was an accident ready to happen. When the wiring went, it burned through a gas line and..." She looked at Quinn. "Well, dear, it was lucky that you had that green Guardian Angel. As fast as they were, the Fire Department could never have gotten to you in time. Anyway, I told Lester I would take the case. Combined with the insurance settlement, the lawsuit should take care of the Guptys and, Quinn dear, as an injured party, we should be able to get enough for you for college."

"Always looking for that silver lining, eh, Mom?" Daria quipped.

"Yeah," said Jake, "Your mom's always looking out for us. Oh, nice ring you've got there, kiddo."

"Uh, yeah," Daria stammered. "I, uh, thought I'd try something to match my jacket." Sure enough, the ring was merely a carved emerald band, the same shade as her jacket.

The phone by the bedside rang and Daria grabbed the welcome distraction. "Hello? Oh, Hi. Oh. Okay. I'll be down in a minute. Bye." She turned to her parents. "That was Jane. They won't let her up because it's after hours and she's not a family member." She yawned. "Do you mind if I go ahead and walk her home? It's a school night and I'm pretty tired."

"I think it's okay, dear. Jake and I'll stay another couple of hours just to make sure Quinn's all right. See you in the morning."

"Right, Kiddo," Jake said. "You've had a busy night."

_You don't know the half of it_. "Okay," Daria said. "And Quinn?" Daria reached out and patted her hand. "I'm really glad you're all right. I don't know who'd I'd torment without you," she smirked.

"Oh, Daria," Quinn answered, smiling. "By the way, if you see Rick, would you tell him I'm waiting?"

* * *

"When I first transformed, everything was a blur." Daria and Jane were about halfway home, walking, listening to the moths thudding against the streetlights. "But then my vision cleared and in the excitement I didn't think anything else of it. But I think I know why."

Daria's ring flared and she was wearing her mask, her glasses gone. "Jane, what do you see?"

Jane peered at Daria's eyes through her mask. Not only were her eyes white, there was a greenish crystalline glitter over her corneas. "Well, I'll be darned. Energy contacts!"

"Yeah," Daria said. "When my glasses vanished and I willed my vision to clear, this must be what the ring came up with. And what's really great is that I don't even feel them." Her mask once again vanished, returning her glasses to her face.

"Lucky you," Jane said. "So - what have you decided about.."

Daria stopped. "This?" She held up the ring. "It's funny. All the time I was riding in the ambulance with Quinn, I was thinking, "now I understand. I know now why they do it."

"You mean superheroes?"

"Not only them. The paramedics who were treating Quinn. The firefighters who rushed to save the Gupty's and their house." Daria stared into the night sky. "The cops who patrol the streets at night.The soldiers who slog in the mud and dust to keep us safe."

"When I realized that the kids were in that house, all I could think of was getting in there and saving them - and when they told me about Quinn - nothing in the universe was going to stop me from getting her out. I remember watching disasters and suffering on TV all the time feeling so helpless that I couldn't do anything about it. Not this time. This time I had the power to do something about it. How could I not? Something else, too. If I didn't have this ring tonight, Quinn would have died. _Died,_ Jane! Her and the kids." She held up the ring. "I think I owe something to the people who gave me this to do what they want and put in my time saving the world." Jane and Daria resumed walking. "So, yeah. I really think I'm going to join the spandex set. Besides," Daria said, grinning, "You don't know what a rush using this thing is!"

"You know what this makes me, don't you?" Jane said, pouting.

"What?"

"A sidekick."

Daria poked her in the arm. That's not so bad. You're like Dr. Watson, Mr. Spock, Sam Gamgee, Kato..."

"Gabby Hayes? I think I'd rather be a henchman." Jane suddenly grinned. "Daria, why are we walking?"

* * *

On a lonely road on the outskirts of Lawndale's city limits, a light appeared on the horizon. Quickly, the light resolved into a pair of headlights, belonging to a emerald Mustang convertible, motor roaring in all its 4 liter V8 glory.

Behind the wheel sat Jane, shifting the 5-speed for all she was worth, with two thousand watts of ZZ Top's "Gimmie All Your Lovin'" screaming out of the surround sound, and the bass line threatening to make the rear end jump with every thump. Beside her sat Daria, hair blowing in the wind, hands covering her ears.

"BOY, I'M GLAD YOUR DAD TOOK YOU TO THAT CAR SHOW LAST MONTH!" Jane yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID -" Jane turned down the music.

Daria lowered her hands. "I heard you. It's lucky that the ring seems to be able to create images from my memories, even things that I just glance at. I guess I was paying more attention to Dad than I thought when he was in that show car making 'Vroom! Vroom!' noises." Daria yawned. "So, Jane, have your had your fun? I really am tired and I want to turn in."

"Sure, Amiga." Jane slowed down to find a place to turn around. "So, have you figured out what your next move is?"

"I figured that I'd go to Metropolis tomorrow after school, fly around and try to find Superman. He's the easiest hero to find and knows Green Lantern, maybe he knows what happened to him. After that -" Her power ring started to flash.

_Warning: energy level at five percent. Initiating shutdown of energy constructs. Warning -_

"Jane! Stop the car! Now!"

Jane stomped the brakes and the Mustang screeched to a halt. "What was that about?"

The car surrounding them shimmered and vanished, dumping them on the road. They sat there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"Damn!" Daria said as she got up and rubbed her behind, "I didn't know that these things ran out of juice." She reached down to help Jane up.

"We must be at least fifteen miles out of town. Can you fly us back?" Jane asked.

"I don't dare. I don't know how much power I have left."

Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I hope Trent's home. I don't want to have to call your folks and explain to them what we're doing way out here." She started to key the pad. "Amiga? I thought your ring was dead."

Daria looked around and noticed the green glow surrounding them. _"That would be us," _a strange feminine voice said. The pair looked up to find themselves caught in the glow of a bright green searchlight, its source drifting to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Daria and Jane stared as three figures landed on the deserted road in front of them.

The first was a red skinned woman, a Green Lantern dressed much as Daria was when she was first transformed, but with metallic green wristbands instead of white gloves. The next was an African-American male, dressed in sneakers, sweatpants and T-shirt. The third figure Daria instantly recognized as Hawkgirl; even without her beaked helmet and mace, the huge wings folded down her back would be hard to miss.

The man stepped forward, arm outstretched. "Hello, Miss Morgendorffer," he said, "I'm John Stewart." He shook Daria's hand, then gestured to his companions. "I'm sure you've heard of Hawkgirl, and this other Green Lantern is Katma Tui." Shayera and Katma both shook hands with the girls.

"Excuse me, ma'am for asking," Jane said, "But - are those real?"

"What?" said Hawkgirl. "Oh - you mean my wings. I thought you meant.." she smiled. "Yes, they're real."

"Miss Morgendorffer," John resumed, "I think you know why we're here. There's been a bit of a mistake."

"You mean this ring. It's yours?" said Daria, holding up her hand. "So how did I get it?"

"I'm afraid that's my fault," said John. "Let's just say that under certain circumstances, a Lantern's ring is programmed to seek a new owner, and I - uh, accidentally triggered the program in mine," he said, a little sheepishly. "You should be flattered, though, that the ring thought you worthy of it." He held out his hand. "May I?"

For a moment, Daria was confused. "What? Oh. Yeah," she said, with a sigh. "Here's your ring back." She removed it from her finger and gave it to John. "It was fun while it lasted, though," she said, wistfully. John placed the ring on his finger and, using its last dregs of energy, transformed his clothes into a Green Lantern uniform matching Katma's.

Katma spoke up. "John's right, you know. We arrived right after you rescued your sister. John wanted to recover the ring then, but I was curious. I downloaded your ring's logs and was surprised by how quickly you adapted to the power." Katma smiled. "Three lives saved in less than two hours - that may be a new record for a neophyte. I decided that we should track you and find out a little more about you before revealing ourselves. I've been trying to make up my mind about something."

Daria was a little miffed; she didn't like the idea of their being followed - but on reflection, they may have had a good reason to. "I guess you're leaving now that you've got your ring back. Can you at least give us a lift home?"

That won't be necessary," Katma said, "I've decided.. With all the metahuman activity in this sector, the Corps can use reinforcements." She removed her power ring and placed it in the palm of her hand. Daria stared as the ring glowed and floated above Katma's palm. As the glow brightened, another ring coalesced above the first. When it fully materialized, Katma retrieved her ring and replaced it on her finger, as the new ring continued to hover in midair.

"What are you waiting for? Take it, child." Katma said.

"You mean -?"

"Yes, it's yours. You've got what it takes. I'm going to take you on as a trainee." Katma turned to John and smiled. "You're still sick. Go take a couple of weeks of leave; I'm sure your Lady bird won't mind. I'll have Kilowog take over my classes for a while. When Daria finishes basic training, you can proctor her. She'll be reserve Lantern for your sector.

"Wait a minute," John said. "You're giving me an intern?"

"I have no choice. I won't have time to give her a full training course, and you're fully qualified to be a proctor."

Katma again addressed Daria. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" Daria was speechless. After deciding she wanted to be a superhero after all and seeing the chance slip away, she was being offered her own Power Ring and all of the awesome responsibility that went with it. Did she really want to take it after all? She asked Katma, "Are you sure you've got the right person? I'm just a kid."

"You'd be surprised at the age of some of our recruits," Katma said. "Sometimes the number of years is the least of makes one a Lantern."

Jane said, "Don't get cold feet, amiga. Remember what you told me on the way out here. I think you've found your calling." She nudged Daria. "Go ahead. It looks good on you."

Daria sighed one last time, and then straightened up, stepped forward and took the ring. She looked at the two Justice Leaguers, Jane, and finally at Katma, who slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath, she placed the ring on her finger.

When the by now familiar green flash died, she was again garbed in the same Lantern uniform she had previously created - skirt, boots and all.

"Wait a minute," said Daria, "Don't I have to be sworn in or something?"

"Indeed you do," Katma replied. Her ring glowed and opened a hole in the air. She reached in and pulled out an object that resembled the symbol that all three of the Lanterns wore. "This Power Battery is John Stewart's. Normally you would inherit it, but because John is still alive, I'll have to return it to him and get you your own." She handed it to Daria. "But for now it will suffice for what you are about to do."

Daria took the battery. "Hold it in front of you and touch its face with your ring," Katma said. "Keep it there. Now, repeat after me. 'In Brightest Day-' "

Suddenly, the words filled Daria's mind even as she heard Katma say them. She continued the oath even as Katma Tui's voice faded...

_In Brightest Day,_

_In Blackest Night,_

_No Evil Shall Escape My Sight._

_Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,_

_Beware My Power,_

_Green Lantern's Light!_

John stepped up and clasped Daria's hand. "Congratulations, kid. Welcome to the corps. You're one of us now. You may be a little young, but if Kat vouches for you, that's good enough for me." Daria returned his battery, Shayera shook her hand also, and then Jane stepped up to embrace her best friend.

Finally, Katma Tui stepped forward to face her newest student. "John has taught me some of Earth culture. If I remember correctly, someone of your age's formal education is not yet complete. That is why you will be a reserve Green Lantern, and your permanent status will be determined by the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Daria was puzzled.

"The Guardians of the Universe. They created the Power Rings and organized the Green Lantern Corps." Katma willed a book into existence and floated it over to Daria. "This is the Book of Oa. In it is the history of the Guardians and the Corps, and it is also a manual for the proper use of your ring. I would advise to familiarize yourself with the book. I will return in two days with your battery, and then your instruction will begin in earnest. Be sure to get plenty of rest." Katma gave a grin familiar to all drill instructors. "You'll need it."

"Eep!" Daria's enthusiasm deflated. "Just what I need. More homework."

John took the opportunity to recharge his ring. Hearing him repeat the Oath sent a chill through her. This wasn't just rescuing people and saving kittens from trees. There were a lot of people out there with powers like hers and some of them weren't very nice. Sooner rather than later, she thought, she would have to face them.

John seemed to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, kid. Katma trained me well, and Shay and I will make sure you know the ropes."

Just then a sound familiar to John and Shayera made them look up. Making a landing approach was a _Javelin_ craft belonging to the Justice League. It settled down in front of them, and as the engines shut down, the boarding ramp opened and five figures stepped out.


	9. Chapter 9

**One more part after this - actually more of an epilouge. I'm glad for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. More after the next chapter.**

Part 9

Katma turned to John. "I see that your friends are here. I'd like to stay and chat, but I have much to do. Give the League my regards." A wistful look crossed her features, then vanished. "Shayera, it was good to see you again. Take care of John."

"I will", Shayera replied. "Goodbye, Katma."

Katma rose into the air. "You have much to do, too, Daria. Your training begins Saturday." She made a fist with her ring hand and crossed her chest in a salute, and as Daria waved back, Katma Tui streaked into the sky and was gone.

The Justice League had stopped at the foot of the Javelin's ramp to watch Katma's departure, but now Daria saw them stride forward, silhouetted by the landing lights. The lead figure she recognized from hours of news footage as Superman. Flanking the Man Of Steel were Wonder Woman and the shrouded figure of Batman. Bringing up the rear was J'onn J'onzz - a green skinned hero that Daria recalled that Sick Sad World had nicknamed "The Martian Manhunter."

As they approached the group, a red-clad figure leaped from the Javelin, streaked past the other Leaguers and stopped next to John, chattering excitedly. "Yo, John the mission ended early and we got back to the Watchtower and saw that it was empty you should have seen Wondy wail on those badguys and Bats got a few too and I didn't do too bad myself and J'onn directed Supes to the lair and took out the whatchamacallit and after that it was all over but the shoutin' anyway the monitor computer indicated that you and Shayera were down here hi Shay and we came down to see if we could help was that Katma Tui who just took off she's lookin good great to see you back on your feet is there any place to eat around here I'm starving-"

"There's a Pizza Prince in town," Jane quipped, "best grease around."

"Well, hell-lo, ladies!" Flash zipped over between Daria and Jane and leaned on them, one elbow draped on each shoulder. "I bet you never thought you'd get to meet a bunch of real live superheroes in person, didn't you?"

Jane backed away slowly as Daria formed a hand with her ring, twisted Flash's arm behind him and flipped him through the air. John formed a mattress underneath him and caught him, flat on his back. "Serves you right, Flash. You know better than that. This young woman is a Ringbearer, new to the Corps."

"You mean that costume's real?" Flash sat up and rubbed his arm as Jane giggled. "She's a Lantern? I thought she and her friend were into cosplay and happened to meet their heroes. I just thought I'd give them a little extra thrill, that's all." Flash looked chagrined. "I'm sorry, Miss-"

Daria walked over to Flash, reached out and helped him up. "No hard feelings, but I'd better not tell you who I am right now. I'm really new to this and I have to work out the whole secret identity thing."

Once again, explanations were given as to how John lost his ring and how it led to the birth of a new Green Lantern. Flash had rapidly regained his composure and while he was razzing John for losing his ring, Superman and Wonder Woman congratulated Daria. She had always thought of superheroes as a little stuck up, and her encounter with the Flash had done little to dispel that impression. But as Superman shook her hand, she was struck by the genuine sincerity that literally radiated from the most powerful being to walk the earth.

"I'm glad to meet you, Miss. Any colleague of John's is welcome in Metropolis anytime," Superman beamed. "Any time you need advice, just ask."

She then faced Wonder Woman. In some respects, Daria thought, the statuesque Amazon reminded her of her mother, although she couldn't imagine Helen wearing a costume that showed as much skin as Wonder Woman's did.

"I, too congratulate you, Sister. Call me Diana," the Amazon said, reaching out and clasping Daria's forearm. "I have no doubt that one day your exploits will be as well known as any of the warriors of Themyscira." She turned to Jane "And you. Are you, too a metahuman?

Jane said, "Nah, my pal here lucked out in the power department. I'm just an ordinary high school kid."

Diana smiled. "Indeed. You remind me of my younger days on Themyscira, competing with my sisters."

"Let me guess," Jane said, looking her up and down. "You were a cheerleader, weren't you? You look like you could have given someone we know a run for her money."

"I've seen the sport," Diana said, "And the girls who perform it show much athletic prowess, but no. Back home my favorite competition was what you would call track and field."

Daria smiled and nudged Jane. "And I bet you'd just love to challenge her, too, wouldn't you?"

"Shh!" Jane knew that she was in no way Wonder Woman's class.

"You're an athlete, too?" Diana said. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid that my work leaves me little time any more for such pursuits-"

"Oh." Jane said, relieved. She then grinned. "It's too bad, though. I was really looking forward to it, though-"

"But I have a younger sister, Donna. When next we meet, I'll relay your challenge. I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

"Eep!"

As all this went on, Batman silently stared. "Hmp. Children." he finally said, and with a swirl of his cape turned and went back to the Javelin.

"What was that about?" Daria said.

J'onn J'onzz stepped up. "Please excuse Batman,"he said. "He has a lot on his mind, and can be...blunt at times."

"Seems to me that he's got issues with kids," Jane said.

"Among other things," The Martian answered.

Daria yawned. "It's been great to meet you all," she said, "But it's really, really late and we've got school tomorrow." After a final round of farewells and another apology from the Flash, Daria powered up her ring, encased Jane in a bubble and took off for Lawndale.

As the League entered the Javelin for the trip back to the Watchtower, Flash saw Batman close a database in the computer. Before the image faded, Flash's quick eyes saw a series of what he thought were head shots and biographical data. "Hey Bats! Whatcha workin' on?"

"Just updating a little project I've been working on," the Dark Knight replied. "I just want to make sure that the League's options aren't..._limited_."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The next night, found Daria and Jane in a corner booth at the Pizza Prince. Daria wasn't much company, being bogged down in studying the Book of Oa. Friday's game had ended a little while previously, and the place was filling up to celebrate an unexpected victory.

"-so I guess the coach's threat to chase the team with pit bulls worked," Jane was saying. "I guess he was inspired by Kevin's escapade with 'Tinkerbelle' last night - Earth to Daria: you in there?"

Daria looked up from her tome and yawned. "Sorry, Jane. I've been slogging through this thing all day between classes, trying to get ready for tomorrow." She looked down at her ring in its plain green disguise. "This thing is programmed with over 50,000 alien languages and most Earth ones, spoken and written, including Linear A, B, C, and Navajo. Don't ask me how."

"So you can code talk, too? That's may come in handy if you're hitch-hiking in the Southwest."

"Or ancient Crete. It may even be able to translate Fashionspeak."

"That reminds me. How is the Queen Bee doing?" Jane asked.

"The hospital released her this morning. They say that she's recovering well and should be ready to go back to school Monday. Dad's been nursing her at home."

"Cooking for her, too? I bet Quinn liked that."

"He was until the J's showed up. They each brought a bouquet of flowers and an order from Chez Pierre. When they started fighting over who's dinner she should get, I got out of there."

"I didn't know that Chez Pierre had takeout."

"They don't. They each ordered a regular meal and then put it in a doggie bag. That wasn't so bad, it was the extra they had to pay for the chinaware." Daria yawned again. "I changed my mind. Let's go back to my house. Maybe all of the fighting will keep me awake."

"We can pop some corn and watch."

"100 quatloos on the newcomer."

As the pair got up, they noticed the rest of the Fashion Club sitting in a booth near the register. They were raptly watching a redhead eat. Stacy and Sandi were sitting on one side, and Tiffany was on the other side with the young man. Dressed in jeans and a yellow and green Hawaiian shirt, he was finishing off a large pie while the remains of two others occupied the table in front of him.

"Thanks for the advice, girls," the man said between bites. "I'm glad you invited me over here to join you. I admit that cheeseless, meatless pizza usually isn't my style, but a friend recommended this place to me and I thought I'd run over and try it out. I see how you three manage to keep in such great shape all the time."

Stacy giggled. "Wally, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it," he replied."I know about fitness, and you girls must work out all the time."

"Well, as leader of the Fashion Club," Sandi said, "I try to set an example of the proper role of diet and exercise as a foundation to fashionable beauty."

"Buut you haaate to exerrisi - _Ow!_" a kick to the shin cut Tiffany's remark short .

Daria and Jane passed the group and headed out the door. Daria motioned back with a snap of her head. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, he reminds me of someone, except that his lines actually seem to work," Jane replied.

As they went out the door, Charles Ruttheimer could be heard sitting at the counter muttering morosely, "What does he have that I don't?"

* * *

**Well, that's it. I've been a Daria fan since the show appeared on MTV, and Green Lantern has always been my favorite superhero, so I thought I'd combine the two, and this is what I came up with. What did'ja think?  
**

**I have another story in the works with Daria Lantern, in which she will encounter more characters in the JLU, and other DC animated characters, and I will attempt to show her life as a Lawndale High student intertwining with her life as a superhero. Hope you all come back soon!**

**echopapa**


End file.
